Kirby in time
by syani123
Summary: -Alter Universe- Kirby is sent back by accident to the past, now he have to find the way to come back to his time line before he put in danger his own existance. Rated T for "strong language" (Swearing). Main pairing Female Galacta KnightxMeta Knight. Not really important Ocs here
1. Back in the past

Hello Everyone...lol I just came out with this story while I was at my job, I was soooo damn bored and I was talking with a fellow worker there, and we started to talk about the movie "Back to the future"

So yeah...this excuse of fic is basically a parody of the movie XD To be honest I´m not a very fan of GalactaxMeta, but I thought this could be funny XD

For the ones who don´t know the OC in this chapter, is the one who appears in my other fic "The shadow prince", if you want to see my Oc you can click the link of my DA in my profile n.n

**One Warning: OUT OF CHARACTERS AHEAD XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Viaje al pasado**

Everything was just normal that day in Dreamland. Kirby and his family were taking their breakfast time. His father the star warrior Meta Knight sitting right at him, he wasn´t eating at the moment, instead he was reading the newspaper in silence and his mother Galacta Knight. The pink female warrior with golden horns and wings like an angel was sitting in front of her beloved family just eating the breakfast she made

"This food is very good...thanks momma" Kirby said happy as he tasted the food that his mother prepare to them

"Thanks Kirby" Galacta smiled

"You are a very good at cooking mom...right dad?" Kirby smiled and turned to asked his father

"Yeah sure...what you said Kirby" Meta Knight said without looking at them...he just keep reading the newspaper, even when he didn´t seem very interested on it. Kirby rolled his eyes and continue with his food. Galacta just sighed

"Aren´t you gonna eat? The food will taste bad cold" Galacta said looking at his husband

"You don´t have to worry about me woman...I´m just not hungry..." Meta Knight without looking away from the newspaper

"Oi mom" Kirby said suddenly, his mother looked at him

"Yes Kirby?"

"You´ll never tell me...how did you and dad fell in love..."

Galacta smiled suddenly and closed her eyes feeling nostalgic "Well Kirby...it´s a very strange story...at first your father and I didn´t get along well...we fought all the time and yelled to each other for just everything"

Kirby chuckled "And then how did you two fell in love if you didn´t even like each other?"

"Well...we got in a fight one day, we fought every day...but that day I went too far and I hit your dad so hard...that he fell unconscious. I got forced by Sir Arthur to take care of him because it was my fault that he got injured" She blushed "It was that time in the infirmary when I started to feel something I didn´t felt before for him...I thought it was some pity for him...but after a few days I realized I was in love with him..."

"Wow...and what happened then momma?" Kirby asked interested

"Your father was and is always very reserved with his feelings, so one night at the star rain I decided to swallow my pride and I confessed my feelings to him...and we got our first kiss under the star rain" Galacta blushed and smiled ashamed as she remembered "Do you remember it Meta Knight?" she looked at her husband, but didn´t get any answer

"Wow...that´s a nice story mom..." Kirby smiled and finished his breakfast "Right dad?"

"Yeah whatever" Was all the blue puffball said

"Ah...you are an idiot..." Galacta whispered

"Hey I heard that!" Meta Knight growled at her annoyed

"Yes you can hear that...but you don´t pay any attention to our son!" She raised her voice "You just listen what you want to hear!"

"Of course mi listening to him!" Meta Knight snapped leaving his reading at his side to glare at her "And unfortunately I can hear what you say too!"

"You are just stupid!" Galacta Knight shouted angry

"Yeah that´s a very clever answer from you!" Meta knight replied in the same tone

They both glared at each other for 10 seconds before Kirby´s voice was heard

"Uhm...mom...dad?"

"What?!" Both asked looking at him directly

"Uh...I already finished...can I go now?" Kirby said nervously

Galacta Knight shot a glare to Meta Knight and then looked at her son gently "Sure Kirby...but before you go, please take those cookies in the kitchen and give it to Trevas..." Galacta said as her voice softened to her son. Kirby smiled and nodded

"Yes poyo..." Kirby walked to the kitchen and took a package, he could smell the chocolate chips cookies, her mother was very good at those kind of things "Can I take one poyo?"

"First deliver it to Trevas Kirby...they are for him" Galacta said

"So you make the cookies for that good for nothing stupid?!" Meta Knight raised his voice suddenly, obviously very jealous

"YES! I make the cookies for him...any problem with that?!" Galacta answered roughly, glaring at her husband

"Problem with that? Of course yes! That brainless is after you since we were in the GSA...you think I´m not aware of that?!" Meta Knight slammed the table with his hands

"How stupid you can be?!" Galacta yelled at him, as well hitting the table angry "How can you be so unsure of me! Trevas is a good friend and I will not stop to talk with him just because you are jealous!"

"Who said I´m jealous!" Meta Knight glared at her

"Just listen to yourself you stupid face!" Galacta yelled

"Ah now I have a stupid face! Who is talking about ugliness!" Meta Knight also yelled

Kirby sighed and took quickly the package of cookies and ran to the door, leaving his parents having another morning fight like the one they had every single morning during the breakfast. The arguing probably will just end with them kissing passionately in some random place of the house...yep...it was another normal and boring day again for him

The pink puffball forget about his mother and father arguing and walked to the house of Trevas, which he was a very good friend of his mother and (even when he got very jealous) father. Everyone in the village of Dreamland knows him like a daydreamer because he is an inventor. Trevas was very good at inventing things and had a very creative mind...but most of all his inventions ended up with a mess...most of the things he create they exploded for no reason apparently

"I wonder what he just invented now" Kirby chuckled and glanced to the package of cookies that his mother prepare to his friend "Well I don´t blame dad to become jealous...these cookies smell so great" he licked his lips, hoping Trevas will let him get some cookies for him

He finally reached the house of Trevas, which was a small dome shaped house, just a bit smaller than his house, he knocked the door and waited with a big smile...but no one answered, he tried again...but still nothing, he took the knob and opened the door slowly

"Hello?" Kirby called as he stepped inside slowly

The whole house was a complete mess, the house was full of things that it looked they were from a computer before, some of the things looked like radios or just like controls like the one you use for a TV

"Trevas? Are you in home poyo?" Kirby tried again to get some answer

"Kirby-dono?" Asked a voice at the other side of the room. Kirby smiled and walked where the voice come from, he found a black puffball with a pair of dark grey wings on his back, two blue-green eyes looked at the pink one, he was stuck under a pile of junk "Oh how glad to see you! Do you mind to help me?" he smiled awkwardly

"Poyo...what happened?" Kirby couldn't help but laugh at his situation, he took the base of the pile of junk and pulled with all his strength, that give the black puffball leave some space so he could get out of there

"Thank you Kirby-dono" He stretched his wings "Uhmm as for your question...well I was searching for the last piece for my new invention! But then everything just fell over me and I got stuck" Trevas smiled

"You have already a new invention?"

"Yeah...the one that exploded yesterday was just a test..." Trevas smiled proudly "And now I´m sure this one will be my best invention ever created!"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure...just let me find the last piece..." The black puffball jumped to the pile of junk and started to search "And by the way Kirby-dono...What brings you here this morning?"

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot..." Kirby took the package and smiled happily "Mom bake some cookies for you...I hope you like them"

"Uhh? Your mom did cookies for me?" Trevas looked at him and blushed "Oh her cookies are amazing...I just love your mother...oh...I-I mean! I love your mother´s cookies!" He said quickly and nervous, blushing even harder...Kirby just laughed, the black puffball looked at the pink one nervous "Please don´t tell your father..."

"Don´t worry...I will not...besides my mom really likes you as a friend..." Kirby smiled

Trevas sighed sadly "Yes...as a friend..."

Kirby looked at him and knew he just hit a spot he wasn´t supposed to touch, he coughed awkwardly and leave the cookies in the table

"Oh...here is it!" Trevas suddenly exclaimed, returning to his usual good mood "Now it´s going to be complete!"

Trevas jumped out of the pile of junk and walked towards Kirby, who already had opened the package and took a cookie

"What´s that poyo?" Kirby munched his cookie as he asked. Trevas smiled and show him a strange thing that it looked like a green Y; it looked a lot of a connector

"This Kirby-dono is a connector made of Titanium" Trevas said happily "The perfect piece for my time travel!"

Kirby gulped his cookie and raised an eyebrow "Time travel? That´s what you are working in? A time machine?" he smiled excited

"Well..." Trevas laughed nervously "Not exactly a machine...it´s more like a box machine"

"What do you mean?" Kirby just looked at him without understanding a word; Trevas took a cookie and munched it slowly

The black puffball sit next to Kirby and there was something he didn´t notice earlier, in the floor it was a kind of metal box with some buttons and some lights flashing, opening the box for a small door to see inside the box, Trevas took the connector and placed it inside the box, the box was almost the size of him and it looked heavy, with a screwdriver he secure the strange thing inside the metal box

"There...it´s done!..." Trevas smiled and chewed another cookie

Kirby also took another cookie and looked with interest at the strange box "And how it works?"

Trevas smile got wider, it there was something he could enjoy more than making invents, it was explaining to someone who really cares about what he is actually doing "It´s very simple Kirby...look" He pointed to a little screen in the metal box, which it has just numbers "These are the time...Day Month and Year, to go to the past you just tape the date you want to go...for example the day I just had the idea of this invent..." Trevas typed an specific date in the box pressing some buttons "This one will take you to where you want to go, for example when I had this idea I was on the great battle ship of the GSA, after hitting my head so bad and spent three days in the medical room of the ship and got one of the nurse sick of me and kick me out..." He laughed as he typed the name `GSA battleship´, finally he showed the last little screen "And this one is the date that you want to come back"

"So the box will travel with you to the past? Isn´t that a bit risky? What happen if the metal box got damaged or even destroyed?"

Trevas chuckled, very happy that Kirby was actually paying attention this time "That´s the very interesting part Kirby-dono" he then took something like a bracelet "You put this in your hand, it works like a distance controller...take a look" he then give the bracelet to him

Kirby looked at the weird bracelet, it was made also of metal like the box, and had some buttons on it and a very small screen in there, but unlike the box, the screen just showed a green light, he put it in his arm and looked closely "So...this thing it´s like a TV controller?"

"Well...if you want to say it like that" Trevas chuckled

"And how it works?"

Trevas opened his mouth to answer, but then he realized something "I...err...I don´t know yet"

Kirby just facepalmed "You don´t know? you said it was finished!"

"Well...I didn´t said that was finished yet" Trevas said smiling stupidly, Kirby stared at him with a sweat drop in his head "...I just said it was ready to go back in time...but I still need to prepare the machine and the bracelet to come to the future...maybe it will took me more time than I expected"

Kirby couldn´t help but started to laugh loudly "Well that´s just funny"

Trevas smiled a bit ashamed and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah...well I guess these kind of things got their time" he then turned to the table "Well I guess that can wait...the cookies that your mother made are very good...I´ll go for some milk...you want some?"

Kirby smiled and nodded "Yep..." Trevas smiled and walked to the kitchen, Kirby then turned his attention to the metal box with curiosity _`Time travel...that would be amazing...all the places you can go and see,...how will the future will look like?´_ he thought, at the lights that flashed before him, all of them flashed green and red...except for one...who had an orange flash "Hey Trevas...what did the orange button do?"

But he didn´t got answer, he must be busy in the kitchen _`Oh well...he said it wasn´t finished yet poyo...´ _and without thinking it twice, he pressed the flashing button

Nothing happened

Kirby sighed and decided to better not damage the almost complete time machine, so he walked to the table, but a strange sound from the bracelet took his attention. The green flash light started to blink, now in three different colors, green, red and orange, just at that time Trevas come from the kitchen with the glass of milk

"Kirby-dono I have your...oh my! What the heck?!" he exclaimed in shock, he just saw Kirby´s horrified gaze at him before a sudden flash of light embrace him and disappeared before his eyes

"Oh no..." Trevas drop the glasses of milk and ran to the metal box. The lights flashed as an orange color as they blinked finally they all turned red and stopped and stopped the blinking, the black puffball gulped "I´m so dead"

* * *

Well what I have to say in my defense?  
ABSOLUTELY NOTHING XD  
I just wanted to do something funny...even when it sucks xD


	2. Troubles

**Capitulo 2: Inconvenientes**

Kirby felt dizzy, he feel like if he had been spun around like 100 times in one second, something that he never want to experience it again in his life, he opened his eyes but couldn´t see anything, he was just blinded by a strange light that suddenly appeared from practically nowhere!, his head ached and the feeling of nausea began to grow inside him

"Poyo..." He rubbed his eyes tightly before he tried to focus on something, his vision was very blurry and felt so dizzy

"Ey buddy...are you okay?" A sudden voice said, it sounded friendly and almost mocking

"Uhh? Where am I poyo?"

"Ahahaha how funny...what does poyo mean buddy?" The voice said and starting to laugh

Kirby´s vision finally come back and blinked a few times so he could see around him, he was in some corridor, maybe from a building, before him it was a green puffball looking at him, he wear a mask shaped as a V and a pair of golden eyes behind them, his cape was light blue and his shoudler armor were grey and yellow, grey foots under his body and on his head had a reddish hair with a mohawk style, Kirby looked at him confused "Who are you poyo?"

"Ah!? You don´t know who I am? I guess you must be one of those new recruits don´t you?" The green puffball laughed and offer his hand to help Kirby to stand, once on his foot, the warrior closed his eyes proudly "You have the honour to know Falspar"

"Falspar poyo?"

"Hahaha no...just Falspar...you can call me Sir Falspar...I don´t mind by the way" Falspar said as he smiled under his mask and patted Kirby on the head "So...what are you doing here in the floor? It´s dinner time on the battle ship boy"

"B...battle ship?" Kirbyh asked nervous, his eyes got wide

"Ehh yeah...the great GSA Battle ship...I think you just hit your head or something" Falspar laughed and put a hand on the back of Kirby, making him to follow me "Don´t worry, you´ll be the same after some food"

"Hmm ok" Kirby whispered, not knowing what to say or do...but he was right, maybe some food will make him to feel better

* * *

Trevas just stared at the metal box with a blank face, all the lights were in a red colour, the date of the time travel was the one he put before, the destination was still `GSA battleship´ but it was a problem...the screen of the date returning was black...not working

"Oh my god,oh my god, ohmygodohmygod!" Trevas exclaimed as he was loosing his mind, Kirby was just sent to the past without any chance to bring him back "Oh crap.. oh god...oh crap...oh god!"

Trevas just started to run in circles desperate around the box, he was so DEAD!, what he will tell to Galacta about his son? Oh and Meta Knight...it was bad enough that he didn´t even like him...and if he tell him that it was his fault that his only and beloved son was lost in time without any way to bring him back to the present, he could easy see that in his mind, Galacta Knight glaring at him while Meta Knight grabbing his spiky sword, he sure will kill him slow and painfull

"Ahh no! It can´t be! What do I do! Damn I don´t even know how the hell I´m going to finish this!" Trevas screamed at the thought "How could I be so stupid! What the hell I was thinking!"

A sudden knock on his door startled him, a very impatient knock who the hell wanted to bother him in a moment like this?, he tried to calm down and walked to the door

"YIKES!" He squeaked like a little girl and jumped back, before him it was the most inopportune person he ever liked to see "Meta Knight! What...are you doing here?"

The blue puffball glared at him "I´m looking for my son you stupid head, he was supposed to just deliver you something and go back to home, he must be trying to skip his homework"

Trevas gulped "Ah..kirby? ah yes...well...you see"

"Shut up and get out of my way" He pushed Trevas aside and glanced to the house "Kirby! Don´t think you are going to escape from doing your homework!" he stepped inside and looked around "What a mess...you really live like this every day?" Trevas frowned but said nothing, Meta Knight seemed to growl "Kirby! Come here now or I´ll punish you a week without dessert!"

"Eh uhhh wait Meta Knight...Kirby-dono isn´t here...err" Trevas coughed awkwardly...trying for the best not getting punched by the blue knight

"Well and where is he? Galacta want him in home now" Meta Knight stated

"Well you´ll see..I was busy doing something and I asked him to take something for me at the town...he´ll be back soon" Trevas said nervous "When he got here I´ll tell him to go home...yes?"

Meta Knight glared at him, the black puffball obviously wanted him out of his house as soon as possible, not that he really had planned to stay longer with Trevas, he didn´t even like him "Fine! Tell him that his mother is waiting for him...and that don´t take so long or I´ll punish him" he exited the house and started to walk his way to home

Trevas closed the door and rested his back on it, sighing relieved "Holy crap that was veery close" then he realised that it wasn´t time to relax...he still need to fix things up "Well I have no choice...I have to FINISH this now...or Meta Knight will kill me and Galacta Knight will hate me..." The black puffball didn´t know wich one was worse, without thinking he ran to a desk and started to search whatever he would need to finish the `Box Machine´ and take Kirby back and safely "Don´t worry Kirby-dono...I will not leave you..."

* * *

"Well here we are...feel free to take what you want" Falspar said as Kirby looked at the huge room, many warriors form maybe every single race was there, some of them looked like knuckle joe, others like Sirica, both males and females, other were puffballs like him "You can sit where you want boy...but be carefull with the beautifull ladys" He pointed out "They are just as powerful as they are beauty"

Kirby looked at Falspar and could tell he was blushing behind the mask, the pink puffball could know that he was a pervert with the womens, and just nodded, the only girl he was once was with the cabinet´s daughter, Fumu, she was really pretty...and he really like her...even when he never asked to get a date with her. If he somehow could go back again to his time line, asking her for a date will be the first thing he´ll do

"Come on pink boy...you can sit with us...I´ll introduce you with my friends" Falspar said friendly and without waiting answer he pushed him to the table where others warriors eat "Ey dudes...this is one of those new recruits, he is...Wait you never tell me your name"

Kirby smiled ashamed "Oh yeah I think I forgot about that...I´m Kirby..."

"Hey Kirby" greeted a orange puffball with a pair of purple eyes behind his mask "I´m Dragatto"

"Nice to meet you Kirby...I´m Nonsurat" A light blue puffball with also yellow eyes greeted, his eyes were yellow just like the ones his father had

"Ey Kirb...The name is Jerca" smiled a fighter, Kirby looked at him surprised, he was Knuckle joe´s father, one of his friends "And I see you already know Falspar..."

Kirby smiled and nodded, it feel so good that they were so friendly with him, even when he was a stranger and ate with them, they spent a good time talking about minor things..like women, training and some funny things they had been through, Kirby didn´t get everything they were telling since it wasn´t his time line, but still listened all they say

"And then I tell him: Or you´ll take this money and let me go...or I´ll get myself free and you´ll not have the money" Jerca said as he laughed, making the others laugh

"What happened then poyo?" Kirby asked interested

"Well the guy was really struborn, so I kick his butt and got myself free...and with my money" Jerca said laughing

"Yeah...Don´t mean that Meta Knight took you out of the problem" Dragatto said smiling, Kirby instantly reconized the name and looked at them surprised, they were his fathers friends and smiled, Jerca coughed his glass of water and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"Well yeah he helped a bit" said the fighter

"By the way Jerca" Said Falspar said as he sit down with Kirby "Have you seen him?..."

Falspar´s question got interrupted by a sudden scream and a loud noise of something falling, it was the scream of a women, all the room looked at the same point of the room, where a magenta puffball was in the floor, a pair of white angel wings on her back and red foots and in her head had two golden horns, her face was litteraly kissing the floor, her tray of food was all spread and ruined in the floor, she make a pained whine while pushed herself from the floor slowly, red eyes looked shocked, the whole room were dead silent

_`Mom?!´_ Kirby thought surprised

"Oh no...not again" Jerca mummured, Kirby looked at him, he had facepalmed looking at the magenta warrior

Before Kirby could ask what was happening, the only sound on the entire room was a chuckle, a deep voice then started to laugh low, near to her, it was a blue puffball, a dark purple cape behind him and a pair of yellow eyes behind his mask, his shoulder armor was black with a line of yellow, Kirby´s face went blank

_`Dad?!´_

"Ey Galacta...I´m not sure but...I think something called table were already invented" Meta Knight laughed at her, he was the only one who found funny her situation, it was more than obvious that he was the cause of Galacta´s fall

The magenta warrior stood up and take off the mess of what was her food and instantly glared at him "You...son of a bitch...Ugh! I swear that I´ll Kill You!" she jumped over him starting to punch him really angry...and hard

"Ah you damn whore!" Meta Knight growled and push her off of him, the magenta warrior fell to his side but quickly she was over him again hitting him, the blue knight glared at her and also started to punch her "Don´t think because you are a girl I will let you hit me!"

"You bastard deserve it!" She roared and the two started a fight

The whole room encircle them to watch the fight better, most of them started to yell at them, cheering up things like "Come on!" or "You can do it Meta Knight" or even "Kick his ass Galacta Knight!" Kirby rushed to the crowd worriedly and make his way to the front, where Galacta Knight and Meta Knight in the floor punching each other

"Oh no...what´s happening? Someone stop them!" Kirby worriedly said to Dragatto who was next to him

"They do this every single day Kirby...they fight like this all the time...it´s impossible to separate them" Dragatto said serious

Kirby looked at the two puffballs, these kind of fights were the ones that his mother told him about?, it seem that they want to kill each other, they both rolled in the floor, Galacta Knight was the one who recovered and kicked Meta Knight in his stomach, making him whine in pain

"Now you bastard...I´ll make you pay for all those you did to me" Galacta roared with blinding rage and stepped over him, taking all the breath out of Meta Knight, she took his mask off and punch him really hard

The crowd seemed to gasp, that wasn´t supposed to happen...at this point they usually stoped their useless fight, Kirby without thinking twice ran to her, Galacta Knight raised her hand and prepare herself to the final blow, Meta Knight who just had time to see what was going to happen to him

Everything happened in less than a second, Kirby ran and tackled Galacta Knight to stop her, but in doing so, she accidentally instead hitting Meta Knight, she hit Kirby really hard on his cheek, the pink puffball make a pained cry and was sent away from her, just to slam the wall

Another awkward silence covered the whole room, everyone, even Meta Knight and Galacta Knight looked in shock at Kirby, who instantly as he hit the wall, fell unconscious.

"holy shet...Galacta just killed him" A sudden voice come out from the crowd, everyone at the room stared at Galacta, who just took a step back

"Wh-what?!" Galacta gasped in shock, she was in a big trouble "It..It wasn´t my fault"

"Good job ugly bitch" Meta Knight´s insult took her attention and she turned to him, the blue puffball rubbed his cheeks painfully "Oh my god where do you learn to punch like a slut?"

"Shut up...shut up! This is all your fault!" She yelled and grabbed him by his shoulders and glared at him

"WHAT´S THE MEANING OF THIS!"

A voice roared in the entire room, everyone glanced at the door of the dining hall, it was no one else than a green puffball with a golden armor

"Sir Arthur!" Galacta Knight gasped and let Meta Knight out, even when she blamed the blue puffball about what happened...she still feel a bit guilty what she did to the pink one

Sir Arthur walked towards them with a glare "I really thought you all were warriors...not a bunch of kids making troubles in the school..." he then reached Galacta and Meta Knight, but what it caught his attention was the unconscious Kirby in the floor, being helped by Falspar and Nonsurat "Who is the responsible of hurt another star warrior"

Everyone pointed at Galacta Knight, she glared at everyone at the room, specially Meta Knight, who was still in the floor and pointed at her

"It...It wasn´t my fault...I...he...Meta Knight...and..."

"Silence!" Sir Arthur spoke loudly, making her flinch "I don´t care about your excuses Galacta Knight...you ALWAYS make troubles, you are a very strong warrior but that won´t give you the right to hurt others"

"But sir it wasn´t me...Meta Knight..."

"Meta Knight wasn´t the one who start to fights like a beast" That comment make most of the room chuckle, she blushed feeling so ashamed "Silence all of you...the show it´s over! Go to your duties!" The golden armored knight said loudly and most of the expectators whined and sighed, but didn´t had more option than obey his leader "Falspar, Nonsurat, please help the pink warrior ang get him to the medical room and left him there...I´m sure Galacta Knight will take care of him"

"Me?! But I..." Galacta exclaimed, but a glare from Sir Arthur make her stop

Both puffballs nodded and carried the unconscious Kirby carefully and exited the room

Sir Arthur looked at Galacta very serious "Galacta...I hope you´ll behave better from now...one more fight and I´m afraid that I will have to expel you from the GSA"

"What!?" Galacta Knight exclaimed in shock, Meta Knight looked at him surprised "No! You can´t do that...!"

"I can and I will...I´ll give you one last chance, you´ll take care of this boy until he recover...and I hope you won´t get in more fights..." Sir Arthur closed his eyes and sighed "Listen...I really like you Galacta, you are one of my best warriors in all the GSA, but I can´t tolerate more of this...I´m sorry" Sir Arthur said that and walked out of the room

Meta Knight stood up and looked at the magenta warrior who was still in shock, Jerca went to the side of Meta Knight to see if he was alright, but the blue knight didn´t pay attention to him

"Galacta...I..." Meta Knight started and slowly he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but suddenly her wings spread quickly, making him take his hand back "Listen Galacta I didn´t..."

"SHUT UP! DON´T Touch me!" She snapped and turned to shot a blazing glare at him, her body was shaking in wrath, Meta Knight seemed to flinch "Don´t ever TALK to me! Eh? You can understand that?!" She stomped the floor angry, the blue puffball took a step back "NEVER talk to me again! I hate you Meta Knight! You don´t even know how much hate you! Don´t even got near of me again or you´ll seriously regret it! I don´t want to see your stupid face EVER!"

She walked with loud stomps towards the exit, Galacta slammed the door to close it...make a loud echo in the whole room, Meta Knight stared at the door, he was still thinking on what she just yell at him, he didn´t know why...but those words hurted him more than the punches he got in the fight, Jerca looked at him and sighed

"I know you don´t want to hear this Mety..." Jerca said in a low voice putting a hand on his friend shoulder "But you have to go and apologize with her"

"Me? Why should I apologize to her? She was the one who started to punch me!" Meta Knight said in his defense, still rubbing his cheeks, they hurted so much "She deserve that!"

"You were the one who make her fall and ruined her food and day" Jerca pointed out, looking serious to his best friend, Meta Knight growled "But you have gone far this time Meta...Sir Arthur was really angry at her...I doubt he was just wanting to scare Galacta with that warning...I think he is going to really expel her"

"It´s not my fault that she is always so aggresive, It was just a joke...She must learn to take a stupid joke instead taking everything so seriously" Meta Knight said without looking at him, Jerca slapped him in the head "Oww! What the hell Jerca!"

Jerca sighed and crossed his arms "Come on...Stop being such a kid Mety..."

"Pssh who is the one talking..." Meta Knight sighed and started to walk to the exit, being followed by his best friend

* * *

Yeah Meta Knight was an ass with Galacta Knight

I will change this story rated to T for all the bad words...sorry XD  
My english sucks :D


	3. Feelings

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos**

Falspar and Nonsurat entered in the medical room of the battle ship and placed the unconscious Kirby in one of the beds

"You think he will be alright? I think Galacta hit him very hard" Nonsurat said worried

"I hope so...at least he just fainted and it´s not dead...that hit could have killed someone who doesn´t take well the blows" Falspar said to his friend, he searched around and the doctor wasn´t there "Ey Neblina! Where are you?!" he called loudly for the doctor in the GSA battleship

"Ahh Falspar don´t you know you wasn´t supposed to yell at a hospital?" Nonsurat complained and glared to his friend

"Well this isn´t exactly a hospital" Falspar laughed

"You know exactly what I mean!" said the orange puffball

"Let´s go Falspar...Galacta Knight must be here soon and..." Nonsurat started to say, just then someone opened the door

The magenta warrior entered the room very angry, still walking with loud stomps, Falspar and Nonsurat watched her for a second before she glared at them

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Well I was going to tell you to be carefull with him you beauty" Falspar put a mocking grin, Galacta growled, Nonsurat facepalmed

"Shut up! I´m not doing this because I want it...I was forced to do this and all thanks to your stupid friend!"

"Come on you don´t have to yell in an hospital beauty..."

"Call me beauty again and you will be next to him and worse" She pointed to Kirby, Nonsurat sighed

"Ehh There is no need of that Galacta Knight..." Nonsurat said quickly and pushed Falspar towards the exit "We are leaving you now...don´t worry..."

"Oh come on Nonsu..." Falspar complained but his orange friend push him quickly

"Shut up...Don´t get her more angry than she is already now" Nonsurat growled to his friend and tried to pull him out of the room before he said anything stupid again...wich it was something hard for Falspar

They both exited the room and close the door behind them

"Come on Nonsurat...this could be my chance with a pretty lady...I can...comfort her" Falspar said with a blush on his cheeks. Nonsurat hit his arm "Ey!"

"After what happened in the dinning hall? I´m sure she doesn´t want anyone around..." The orange puffball answered

"Well she is still a pretty lady" Falspar put a pervert smile on his face. Nonsurat glared at him

"Don´t be stupid...be with Galacta Knight it´s like enter in a minefield" Nonsurat answered, after a few seconds they both laughed about the comment

"Well that was awesome man...I sure have to remember that one!" Falspar laughed

Nonsurat smiled "Well it doesn´t matter...let´s go..It´s my turn to guard the third corridor...what would do you do the rest of the night?"

"Ahm I don´t know...you mind if I go with you? I have nothing to do anyway" Falspar said

"Sure...but don´t try to flirt with every woman you met like the last time" Nonsurat said

Falspar sighed "But the third corridor is where the girls are..." Nonsurat glared at him "Fine fine...I will not flirt with every woman..._just with the most pretty ones_" he thought the last part to himself

Both warriors left the corridor and go to do their things

* * *

Galacta Knight was really angry...she wanted to really kill Meta Knight for this, he was the one who provoke her...it was ALWAYS him, always mocking her, always ridiculing her, she always fight with him because he was just so annoying

"Stupid Meta Knight...he will pay for this when Sir Arthur forget that stupid warning" She snorted, and glanced to Kirby, the pink boy was still unconscious "Where in the fuck is Neblina? He is supposed to be a fucking Doctor..."

"Stars! How long are you going to be here! You are already fine!" A femenine voice said annoyed

Galacta Knight turned to see a girl nurse, she looked like the same species as Garlude, she was pushing a black puffball with a bandage in his head, he had a pair of grey wings and blue-green eyes, the guy was taking clumsy steps...he looked like if he was going to trip while the nurse pushed him

"W..Wait!" The black puffball said nervous "I´m not sure yet...What if I..."

"I don´t care...I´m tired to take care of you...you will be fine..." The nurse girl said coldly

"Ey you!" Galacta called annoyed, the nurse looked at her suprised and a bit scared, the magenta warrior was someone with a bad reputation to be harsh and coldhearted

"Oh...you are Galacta Knight right?...What..are you doing here?" She asked nervous stopping pushing Trevas, the black puffball sighed relieved

"What the fuck are you doing? Instead growling like a bitch in heat you should find Neblina...this boy need help!" Galacta ordered glaring at her and pointing to Kirby, the nurse just nodded and exited the room as fast as she could

"Galacta...Th-thanks so much" Trevas blushed awkwardly, she just ignore him and looked boring to Kirby, who was still sleeping peacefull,

"Shut up Trevas...I just want to this boy get well soon and get out of here" Galacta Knight sighed annoyed, the black warrior walked towards her and stood beside her

"You are watching him? Why?" Trevas asked looking at her

"Because that son of a bitch Meta Knight got me in another trouble with Sir Arthur...I swear I hate that guy and his fucking group of retarded friends" The magenta warrior growled, she crossed her arms, then she glanced to Trevas "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh...I was working in a new machine...but...well I don´t remember well...Neblina said someone found me unconscious in the floor...I guess something fell into my head and well...The nurse said I was here the last 3 days" He laughed a bit rubbing his head, where the bandage is

"Well...sucks to be you" Galacta Knight smiled a bit amused

"Hehe yeah doesn´t it?" Trevas smiled too "And tell me...What did Meta Knight did to you this time?"

"The mother fucking provoke me again in front of everyone, he just make me trip in front of the whole fucking dinning hall...so I punish him.." Galacta sighed and looked to Kirby "But this boy entered in the fight and he accidentally took the bitchy knight punch instead. Sir Arthur was totally freaked out, so he ordered me to take care of the boy or he´ll expel me from the GSA...so here I am..."

"That Meta Knight is just an asshole..." Trevas smiled a bit awkwardly, he wasn´t too used to insult Star Warriors...specially when they could kick his ass so easy, but he liked Galacta Knight so much and just wanted to make her feel better "Just forget about him"

Galacta Knight half smiled to him...it felt good that someone share what she liked. The dislike for the ass of Meta Knight

"Uhm...What is this thing he have in his arm?" Trevas asked and pointed to the bracelet in Kirby´s hand

"I don´t know, I haven´t noticed that thing...Why are you interested?" Galacta asked

"It looks...Like a some invent I had in mind" Trevas slowly took the bracelet from the pink puffball and looked it closely "Interesting...It seems to be broken"

"That´s steal you know?" The magenta warrior said

"I think I can repair it...don´t worry I will give it to him when it´s done" The black puffball smiled and looked at the bracelet with interest "Nice bracelet, I really wonder how was made this thing..." Then he changed his gaze at Galacta Knight and took one of her hands softly, surprising her "Don´t worry Galacta...I´m sure you´ll never be expel from the GSA, you are the most value person in here. Not because you are the strongest warrior, because you are the most honorable person here"

Galacta Knight blushed sightly and evaded his look "Th-thanks...I guess"

Trevas blushed "Well I...uhm...Galacta...since you skipped your dinner for that stupid knight...do you...mind to go with me to get some food? I mean...If you want of course...This...This isn´t any kind of date or anything if you are thinking that!...I just.."

"Shut up already" Galacta said as she took his hand "You know...I would really like to have some dinner with you, so yeah...you´ll be a nice company trough"

Trevas smile got wider "Really? Oh That´s perfect! I mean...yeah I..."

"Stars shut up!" She chuckled...Trevas was so stupid when he was nervous "I just need to be sure this boy will be alright...I will tell you when we can go"

The black puffball nodded before he exited the room, with the most wide smile he ever did in his life

Galacta returned her attention to Kirby. She still felt guilty about what happened to him, of course...it was her fault. The magenta warrior put one of her hands on the pink boy forehead and stroke it softly and smiled tenderly.

"I hope you get better" Her eyes reflected affection for him, even when she didn´t know his name or who was him

* * *

Meta Knight and Jerca were going to their room. Jerca was still trying to convice the dark blue puffball to apologize with the magenta warrior. However his best friend was just ignoring him and continue walking

"Meta Knight...stop being stubborn" He said for the thousandth time

"Jerca just...shut up damn!" Meta Knight growled and glared at his best friend "I won´t go to apologize..."

"She will hate you and if you didn´t do it" Jerca said annoyed

Meta Knight stopped suddenly, making Jerca almost trip with him, he looked to the floor

"She already hate me...so I don´t have to worry about that" He answered

"Come on Mety...She doesn´t hate you really...Galacta was just annoyed of what Sir Arthur tell her..."

"You...think so?" He looked at his best friend with some hope. Jerca smiled mockingly and the blue puffball instantly glared at him "Don´t think that I..."

"Aww come on Mety" He rested one hand over him, like if Meta Knight was some desk "You act like if I didn´t know"

"Know about what?" The blue knight asked a bit confused

"You know what I mean Meta..." Jerca sighed, he looked at the room, they were the only ones in the corridor at the moment "Do you really think I´m not aware that you keep an eye on her all the time?"

Meta Knight blushed "What!?"

"You are always following her" He said teasing him, Meta Knight looked at him in disbelief "Yeah! All the time. When she goes in the corridor to her room, when she is going to train, even when she sleeps" He laughed "You are a stalker Meta"

"You...you are inventing things! Don´t be stupid I don´t like her!" Meta Knight said angry and ashamed

"I never said you liked her..." Jerca smiled mockingly and his friend growled "I just said that you stalk her"

"I DON´T LIKE HER!" Meta Knight yelled at him

"Riiight Mety...What you say Mety..." Jerca mocked him

"Fuck this! You know what? I´m going to see if there is still something in the dinning hall" The blue puffball said and turned to go back, Jerca just laughed, Meta Knight was someone so fun to tease

* * *

"Poyoo.." Kirby whined as he slowly opened his eyes dizzy and tried to look around him, again his vision was sooo blurry, but he could see a familiar figure looking at him with concern. It was a female magenta puffball with golden horns "Mom?" he whispered

"Uh? Are you okey?" She asked worried

The soft voice come from her, he smiled. Thanks to the Stars...it was her, yes definitely was his mother, the one who loved him so much. All that time travel thing was just a weird dream and he was in his house and he must be sleeping in his room for almost noon. Maybe his mother was trying to wake him up before his father, who also loved him and his mother so much, to not loose the breakfast

"Mom...I had the most...weird dream I ever had" Kirby whined and he closed his eyes again tired, he could feel her hand on his forehead stroking it softly. His mother always do that when he didn´t feel well or when he was scared

"Ehh...well...you don´t have to worry...you are safe now in the infirmary of the GSA battle ship" His mother said

Kirby opened his eyes wide in shock, he get up instantly and looked around confused, Galacta retreated her hand a bit shocked by the sudden reaction. Kirby´s eyes widened when he realised he was in an infirmary. Galacta was looking at him confused, she was her mother...but this wasn´t his time line

"Eh...I...What...What happened?" Kirby asked really confused taking his head with one of his round hands

Galacta sighed before she tried to get him lay on the bed again "Listen...you got hit by accident during a fight, you have been unconcsious for almost 3 hours"

"It wasn´t a dream" Kirby whispered shocked. Damn he was still stuck in the friking past! How the heck he was supposed to come back if the stupid bracelete didn´t even work. Wait "My bracelete! Where is it!?"

Galacta raised an eyebrow "Ah that weird thing you had in your arm? Well...Trevas took it, he said it was something interesting and it looked like some invent he had in mind...Trevas is just a daydreamer"

"Trevas? He..he is here?" Kirby asked and his mother just nodded looking at him like a weird bug. Yes! Trevas! He remembered what was this exact point of the past, it was when he just got the idea of the box time machine...thing "Mom please tell me where is he?"

"Ey you have to calm down. Look I have to be sure that you are fully recovered" Galacta sighed and blushed at the word `Mom´ on her

Kirby nodded "I´m fine mom, I just want to speak with him. Please?"

"Ehh well...first of all stop calling me mom...call me by my name Galacta, Galacta Knight" She glared at him still blushing softly. Kirby widened his eyes, he totally forgot she wasn´t his mother yet and nodded a bit nervous "Ok. And second, I´m going with Trevas right now...I can take you with him"

"Thank you...Galacta Knight" Kirby wasn´t used to call his mom by her name. He jumped from the bed

"Alright follow me. Let´s go and see Trevas" Galacta said as Kirby followed her

* * *

Yaaay Third chapter, more bad english and grammar...and nobody cares! XD

To be honest, this is just a parody of the movie, I didn´t say it had the friking same story, yeah at first I thought of Galacta fell in love with her son Kirby, but I said "Meh, what about somehting different XD"


	4. Is hate? Or what is this?

**Capitulo 4: Es Odio? O que es esto?**

Galacta Knight walked through the corridor with Kirby following her closely.

"So pink warrior...What´s your name anyway?" Galacta asked friendly. She almost surprised herself because it wasn´t an habit of her befriend with people she didn´t know

Even when Galacta Knight didn´t knew why. It was because Kirby was in fact her son. Is it said that blood bonds are stronger than anything

"Oh I´m sorry" Kirby said nervous and smiled "I guess I keep forgetting that. My name is Kirby"

"Kirby?" Galacta repeated and smiled. That name sounded good, she liked it "Well it´s good have new recruits and all, but you have to know a few rules here Kirby...and not only the ones of the book"

"Rules? What kind of rules?" Kirby asked looking at her confused

"Well first of all, the Third floor is where us, the womens have our rooms...so the mens are not allowed there" Galacta sighed

"Really? Why?"

"Because we had many problems with some of your `Friends!´ of stalking us while we were in the showers or when we are sleeping" She sighed a bit annoyed "Some of them are just perverts"

Kirby chuckled, yeah maybe the new friend he made. What was his name? Falspar. Was one of those ones.

"Oh I see...What other rules you have here?" Kirby asked

"Well not doing troubles" She blushed looking away "Specially like the ones Meta Knight and I had this evening. And by the way Kirby, you should learn to not enter in fights that aren´t yours" Galacta give him a worried look "You scared us all, even Meta Knight was worried...I could see him scared...and" She blushed even more "You also scared me"

"Oh...I´m so sorry for that Galacta Knight" Kirby smiled awkwardly, he just wanted to help his dad and his mom to not hurt each other. It pains him watch them fight all the time, but these kind of fights with punches and strong insults scared him completely

"That´s ok, luckly you are fine now. Just don´t do it again" The magenta puffball said smiling

"Thanks Galacta Knight...You and Meta Knight always fight?" Kirby asked awkwardly, Galacta looked at him suprised

"Well yeah, almost all the time to be honest" She said a bit tired, like if the only thought of the blue puffball make her head spun "But just because that frigging Meta Knight just loves to bug me all the damn time. I swear that guy makes my life almost impossible"

Kirby blinked a bit confused "I thought you liked him"

Galacta stopped suddenly blushing and turned to Kirby to glare at him "W-What are you saying! I hate him! How could I even like someone like him?"

"You hate him? Hate is a strong word" He said saddly and sighed looking directly at his mother in the eyes. She just evaded his look for a second

"Well believe it or not I hate him. You know why I hate him?" Galacta asked and Kirby shook his head "Because he hates me. There is no reason to love someone if that someone hates you" She sighed and continue her walking

Kirby raised an eyebrow. So their moment when they fell in love didn´t happened yet?. Maybe his parents fell in love after so many fights. He started to wonder if by too many punches and hits in the head will had something to do with their feelings. Or maybe his father just liked to be treated roughly...even when his mother was someone really kind with him. Yes they always fought in the mornings, but nothing serious...and most of the fights his father always the one who start them by being jealous...not only for Trevas, but with every single man who looked at her for more than 30 seconds.

"Uh well Galacta...you know...I don´t think he hates you poyo" Kirby answered following her again "In fact, I think he likes you alot"

"He don´t hate me? Is that a joke right" Galacta said sarcastically "You have seen what happened in the damn dinning hall...I did nothing but walk through a table with my fucking dinner...and the son of a bitch just make me trip and ruined everything!" She almost yelled making Kirby took a step back. The girl sighed trying to calm herself

"But...poyo" Kirby started to say...but was cut off

"How can someone who makes my life impossible love me? It doesn´t have sense!" Galacta said annoyed looking away for a moment. Just then she realized that just used the word _`Love´_ on her sentence "I mean...not love...just like...you know what I mean!"

Kirby just nodded smiling awkardly "I understand poyo...but..."

"Listen Kirby...There is nothing between Meta Knight and I. We..." She hesitated "Hate each other..." Galacta Knight said serious "Just forget it and let´s go to see Trevas"

Kirby just nodded, not really convinced of what she just said...but only the time will be the one who make them fell in love once again. "And you and Trevas are good friends?"

Galacta chuckled and glanced at him with a soft smile. Kirby was book full of questions, but for some reason she didn´t mind "Well...not actually. To be honest we barely know each other. We met one day when Meta Knight got in a fight with him for no reason aparently and the poor guy didn´t last a minute. So I decided to help him that Meta didn´t kill him."

"I see" Kirby then realized why Trevas fell in love with his mother. She were the only one with the enough courage to face Meta Knight in a fight and defended him. How strange the things will run. Maybe their destiny wasn´t to be together as a couple, just as friends. His mother always told him _`A friendship is more important than any romance. Always remember that Kirby´_

"Yeah. Now stop asking questions. Trevas and I will go for some dinner" Galacta said and smiled tenderly "You want to come with us? After all. I have to be sure you are alright"

Kirby wasn´t really hungry, but nodded anyway acepting her invitation "I would really like it. Thanks Galacta Knight"

* * *

Trevas was in the battle ship workshop where he created all his inventions. Most of them were all machines, weapons or some upgrades to the defenses of the battleship itself. Although he loved his job, making weapons wasn´t the thing he really liked to do, he always dreamed to invent something that may change the life of everyone as they knew it

He chuckled to himself. This is why everyone call him "Daydreamer". Despite maybe they would say it in a bad way, he didn´t mean to be called like that. His father always told him to follow what he believed and fight for what he wanted

"What an interesting bracelete" Trevas examinated the item closely "I wonder who had the idea of this. It have everything I just thought for the time travel!" he smiled "And then when I finally make an awesome invent...Galacta Knight will go with me" Then he blushed "And then she and I will be together"

Ah yes. He wanted to impress her with nice inventions. He wasn´t a true warrior so it was impossible he could win her love and admiration by fighting like any other Star Warrior will do it. The last time he got in a fight was with Meta Knight itself and he kicked his ass in less of 30 seconds. But thanks to that beaten he fell in love with the most beautifull girl he ever met. His magenta angel

Trevas sighed as he blushed thinking on the girl of his dreams and after shaking his head a bit. Returned his attention to the bracelete

"Damn, This looks more complicated than I thought it will be" Trevas crossed his arms thinking. If his calculations were correct the bracelete was out of some important parts inside "Maybe if I just..." He then rushed to a machine, it looked like a big computer and took a screwdriver to open the machine. Only the GSA had such technology thanks to their allies. So he took some parts from the computer. Sir Arthur may kill him to destroy such a good computer, but if this bracelete was what he think it was. The computer was just a minor price

"Yes...This is exactly what I need!" He exclaimed and rushed again to his desk "If this works...the time machine will be a piece of cake to make.."

Trevas slowly prepared his screwdriver to open the bracelete carefull, but something stopped. _`Wait.´ _He was forgetting something really important. This bracelete wasn´t his...it belonged to the pink warrior who Galacta was taking care...Oh Damn!

He couln´t take it so easy. Galacta Knight will think bad about him if he just destroy the bracelete of the pink guy she was taking care. Trevas remembered what Galacta just told him when he took the bracelete without permisson that what he was doing it was just stealing the boy stuff. He could notice that she didn´t like stealing rats. Oh when the luck will smile to him? (A/N: Probably never because nobody cares about the Ocs xD)

"Damn! I almost forgot what she told me!" He sighed annoyed and throw the screwdriver aside so he could loose any interest on opening the bracelete

Trevas closed his eyes thinking deeply. This was maybe the only opportunity of check if his theory about the time travel was really possible or not. He must convince the pink puffball to give it to him, to buy it or maybe trade it for something he had. Alot of inventions he could trade and they were more cool than just this bracelete.

His thoughts got interrupted by some knock in his door and smiled brightly. The stupid bracelete could wait because something more important awaited him. A freaking (not) date with Galacta Knight and ran to open the door. His smile got wider when he saw Galacta Knight at the other side. The blue-green eyes shine at the very sight of his beloved angel in the door of his workshop and greeted him. However the bright on his eyes then it flushed away when he saw Kirby aside his angel

"Trevas! Good to see you, let´s go to the dinning hall" Galacta said without even paying attention at Trevas reaction to Kirby

"Ehh...Galacta. Who is the boy?" Trevas asked, he knew it was the boy of the infirmary, but didn´t knew he was Galacta´s friend

"Poyo?" Kirby looked at him confused

"Oh this is Kirby. I invited him to get some dinner with us" Galacta Knight smiled and patted Kirby on his head. Making the pink boy smile too "After all...I have to make sure he is all right"

If this was an anime. Trevas eyes will had a river of tears dropping from then. Why? It was like the ruler of his existance was just ruining everything for him. (A/N: And you have seen nothing yet)

"Also he wanted to see you by the way" Galacta Knight said pointing at Kirby

"See me?" Trevas look nervous to Kirby, who just had a big friendly smile "A-about what?"

"Galacta said you had my bracelete Trevas" He said simply "Can you give it to me please?"

"Oh...yes...your bracelete" Trevas knew exactly what was going to happen, but he also wanted to convince Kirby to trade it with him. But not in front of Galacta "Yeah. I have it but...look why don´t we go to get the dinner before it´s too late and then I´ll give it to you eh?"

Kirby raised an eyebrow without finding sense. Galacta Knight just shrugged and started to walk to the dinning hall. Trevas followed her without wanting to retake the bracelete topic. The pink puffball sighed and followed them.

* * *

Meta Knight was in the dinning hall eating something. The stupid joke he did to Galacta Knight cost him the dinner as well. Luckly for him, one of the cooks give him something to him, it was just some leftovers, but they were still good after all. Even when the food was good, something inside him was making his dinner bitter

And they were just a few words

"_I hate you Meta Knight!"_

Those words she yelled at him. Why it hurted him so much?. Those fucking words were just screwing his day. What the heck was happening to him? Jerca was so stupid on thinking that he even like Galacta. The girl had a very bad attitude and temper, yeah he sometimes looked at her but nothing serious. He just wanted to be sure that she will be all right after their fighting. After all, if she didn´t fight with him...Then who else will be?

On the other hand however, she may be a bitch in attitude, but had to recognize she had an amazing body as well. In all their fights he could feel that her body although being a fierce warrior, her skin was really soft at the touch. And those horns? Wow they make her look different from the other females puffballs. Oh my and what about those wings? He could just use three simple words to describe her. A Beautifull Angel

An angel who just fell from the stars for him

He blushed as his mind got invaded by images about her in all those time he just sneak up on her. Just to end choking for trying to swallow the food that he didn´t munch before he tried to pass and coughed wildly making a loud noise in the entire room. One of the cooks glanced over him worried and raised an eyebrow. Meta Knight just glared at him as he choked.

_`Shit!´_ Meta Knight tought with anger and drank his glass of water to try to calm himself _`What the fuck is wrong with me!? Fucking Jerca he have all the fault of this!´_Finally he felt better with the water and stop his coughing. Meta Knight took a deep sigh when he remembered her last words again and shook his head before taking another bite of his food, this time paying more attention to what he was doing `_Why the hell she had to say that?. I mean it was just a stupid joke, it´s not my fault that Sir Arthur were so mad at her. Well maybe I habe a little fault, but not all anyway. I mean it was that pink boy fault! I was supposed to get hit, not him´_ he gulped and looked at the door by the sound of them opening _`God damn I bet it´s Jerca again!´ _

Meta Knight at first thought it was his best friend. Maybe to trying to convince him to go and apologize with Galacta Knight for who knows many times in the last couple of hours. However Jerca wasn´t the one who entered there, his silver eyes widened in shock as he saw the magenta angel enter the room, but that wasn´t what it make him burn inside. It was the fact that Trevas was with her

_`What...the...fuck?´_ Meta Knight just looked stupidly as how Galacta Knight was just walking along with Trevas and the pink puffball behind them. The three seem to get along very well. The blue puffball just could feel the anger rising inside him and it burned like hell, even if he didn´t want to acept it. He was jealous

The blue knight just glared at them while they didn´t even pay any attention to him. However Meta Knight´s sight wasn´t in Galacta Knight this time...his full anger was focused only in Trevas. The trio got to the kitchen where some of the cooks just whined at someone else asking for food after time, not that they had more options since it was their jobs

As the same as him. They give Galacta Knight and that pink boy some leftovers from the dinner and they sat down two tables from him. Trevas just stood there waiting for his part of the dinner. Meta Knight could hear one of the cooks say they were going to put them in the oven to get it hot for him

_`Shit...´_

Meta Knight´s anger was just rising as they didn´t even notice him in the room...maybe just the pink boy, but he didn´t care about him at the moment. Without thinking it twice he stood up and walked towards Trevas. The black puffball took his tray of leftovers with a wide grin on his face and turned to go with Galacta Knight...but stopped when Meta Knight was in front of him with a deadly glare

"Uhh..Meta Knight..hello..." Trevas tried to be nice, but suddenly the blue puffball just hit his tray with food and threw it to the floor "What the h..." He almost stated angry but cut himself when he felt Meta Knight took him roughly and a dark stare was on him "Ahhh Please don´t hurt me!" He tried to protect himself in vain covering his face with his hands. He felt that this was going to be the worst beaten he would get in all his life

"I won´t forgive you for this you bitch" Meta Knight growled with rage and raised his fist ready to beat him

"Meta Knight!" Galacta´s voice make him react and stopped suddenly before he could even touch Trevas. She glared at him dangerously but he didn´t even looked at her...he just stood there like if he was a stone looking directly at the black puffball. "Leave Trevas now!" Galacta ordered in a warning tone. Kirby was beside her now looking worried at his father

Meta Knight took three seconds to shot a glare to Trevas and pushed him off making the black puffball fell to the floor sit down. Galacta looked at him and was ready to get any insult to her. But she couldn´t hide her surprise when Meta Knight didn´t even say a single word to her, not even a glare...Nothing. Like if she wasn´t there. Meta Knight just walked to his table and pick up his mask to finally get out of the room really annoyed.

Galacta looked in shock every move of Meta Knight. Not a single insult to her? Not the minor word? Or even glance? What happened to him? He wasn´t the Meta Knight she knew.

And for some reason. That scared her

Kirby looked confused at the scene and helped Trevas to stand up, getting a "Thanks" from him. That reaction was really unexpected for them

"Stupid Meta Knight" Trevas growled looking at Galacta Knight, but she didn´t even react at his voice. She was looking at the door of the dinning hall where the blue puffball just exited "Galacta?"

"Uhh? Yeah...right..." She said and walked towards her table and started to eat without waiting for them.

Trevas and Kirby looked to each other confused before they shrugged and followed Galacta Knight

* * *

I kind of fail with this chapter...Anyway...not that it really matter

Galacta Knight and Meta Knight really love to each other but they won´t acept it

Poor Trevas even when he is my OC, he is nice and all...I keep making him miserable xD

Maybe it have some bad spelling...I will fix them later :)


	5. Always the fault

Hello Again! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite or followed this story.  
To be honest…I never expected someone liking this story…I write this in a seriously moment of stupidity  
Thanks all again :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Siempre la culpa**

"And then when I tried to turn it on…well…it exploded in a few parts…" Trevas said playfully while Kirby laughed at the story that he was telling "I wasn´t sure what just happened…my calculations were perfect"

"You got problems for that Trevas poyo?" Kirby asked still smiling. The same line about the calculations was always said when one of his inventions exploded for no reason apparently. Surely he didn´t liked to get wrong

Trevas blushed ashamed "Well…yeah, Sir Arthur was a bit angry for making me explode one of the replacement engines for trying to make new updates without authorization…but he forgave me because my idea was good. But he ordered me to repair that engine and update it….and…well that´s the last thing I remember" He sighed and stroke his head where the bandage still was "Then I was in the infirmary with a horrible headache…and well…Galacta was there before one of those nurse kicked me out" The black puffball smiled to the magenta girl…but quickly disappeared when she wasn´t even paying attention to them.

Galacta Knight just eat or played with the fork her food in silence, she didn´t cared about Trevas or Kirby with their stupid conversation. She was still shocked about what happened with Meta Knight…he just…

Ignored her completely

That NEVER had happened before. Meta Knight always paid attention to her. Even when it was some pesky insults or just a few stares...but this whole thing of being ignored COMPLETELY it didn´t felt so well. She felt her heart hurt more than never and felt rejected for some reason. _`Maybe...it´s for what I told him when I was angry. I was really outraged with him. Maybe I should go and apologize with him´_ She felt guilty. It was her fault about what she yelled at him in a moment of rage.

"Galacta? Is something bothering you?" Trevas asked really worried

The magenta puffball barely look at him and nodded softly. She didn´t noticed that was more than 30 minutes ago "It´s…nothing…"

"Why are you sad poyo?" Kirby asked innocently, he was worried too

Galacta Knight looked surprised at him, not really understanding how Kirby could know/guess her feelings and just shook her head softly "I´m ok, it´s nothing…really" She lied faking a small smile "I´m sorry guys...but...I´m just not hungry" She stand up and looked at Kirby "I will see you later Kirby, take care ok?" The pink boy just nodded "And thanks Trevas" With that she walked out of the room

Kirby looked sadly at his (not yet) mom knowing exactly that look and that way to act. He knew her too well; of course…he was her son. It happened every time his parents fought and one of them crossed the line, mostly his father was the one who insulted her and hurtled her with his words. After the fight his mom always acted that way…sad, distant and depressed. That is until his father found a way to make her feel better and comfort her while he apologized…in his own way of course

Trevas looked at his beloved angel worried. What he thought it was going to be a nice dinner with the girl he loved it ended all ruined…all again thanks to Meta Knight. He sighed and cursed the blue knight, it was ALWAYS his fault. Why Galacta´s attention was so focused on Meta Knight?

"Poyo?" Kirby mumbled and Trevas looked at him and smiled softly

"You know Kirby…You are so lucky that Galacta is taking care of you" Trevas said as he continued to eat his dinner.

The pink puffball blinked confused "What do you mean poyo?"

Trevas seemed to remember her words at the infirmary "Well…she said that she has to take care of you, and for what I see she really likes you…ever since the infirmary she was really worried for you"

Kirby´s eyes widened in shock. What?! Why this it was so familiar? He felt like a Deja´vu or…whatever is called "Trevas…What do you mean poyo?"

"She said it was because Sir Arthur got mad with her or something. And he was going to expel her from the army if she didn´t do it" The black puffball explained and continue eating

Kirby resisted the urge to facepalm himself right now. Of course! This was the past. And he just…interrupted the exact point when his parents fell in love. He remembered his mother words perfectly now…they got in a tough fight, his father was injured and she had to take care of him. And thanks to that she fell in love with his father. Oh crap…he just screwed up all

_`What I´m supposed to do…What if they don´t fell in love?It´s going to be my entire fault! I have to come back now!´_ The pink puffball thought to himself, maybe Trevas knew something about the Time Travel or how to repair his intervention in the story of their parents…but first he needed the bracelet _"_Trevas poyo…" Kirby said serious making the black puffball look at him confused

"What is it Kirby?"

"I want to know...about my bracelet" Kirby said and Trevas started to cough as he almost choked with the food, even when he knew he was going to ask sooner or later

"Ah…yes…Well…" He started nervously "You see…I have it in my workshop"

"Can I get it back then poyo?" Kirby asked hopefully…he didn´t need to screw more the things than they already are

Trevas bit his lower lip, but at least he was alone with the pink boy…he didn´t want that Galacta Knight know what he wanted to offer Kirby "Well Kirby…let´s go to my workshop…What do you think?" He stands up and started to walk to the exit. Kirby nodded and followed him closely and they exited the dining hall

When they were gone, one of the cooks just looked at the whole mess they did in the before clean dining hall with a frown

"Fuck damn…I have to clean again!?" He almost shouted angry

* * *

Meta Knight just walked really annoyed through the corridor, pushing away others who had the bad luck to be in his way, not caring about anything. His mind was full of wrath. A full hate towards Trevas

How dare he be with Galacta Knight!? HIS Galacta!?

He HATED Trevas so much. Not only because he was a sad excuse of a star warrior or the most pathetically member of the GSA. Someone who didn´t fight and spend all his time in a workshop daydreaming? What was Sir Arthur thinking! But no…he could care less if he was just a useless member of the GSA. It was just the fact that he looked at Galacta Knight with those stupidly puppy eyes all the time. He knew his intentions. Trevas wanted Galacta all to himself.

Well too bad for him. He knew Galacta since she just joined the GSA for the first time. Meta Knight saw her first. So she was his for right

Meta Knight didn´t even noticed his own thoughts. He was claiming the magenta girl like his…even when he so denied to be in love with her. The blue knight opened the door his room that was shared with his best friend Jerca. Because they were a lot of warriors in there, most of them shared rooms. The case of Jerca and Meta Knight was a bit different. Nobody wanted to be with them for two reasons. They were so problematic and Meta Knight had bad reputation of all his fighting with Galacta Knight

The fighter was lying in the bed while reading some magazine when he heard his best friend enter "Hey man! What´s up...You got something to eat?" Jerca asked with a grin. But he changed it quickly when his friend just sat in his bed silently with his gaze a bit lost "Hey...What´s wrong buddy?"

"Nothing" Meta Knight´s tone was cold. But his best friend knew he only used that tone when he was sad for something

"Oh really...?" Jerca jumped from his bed to sat beside him "I know you Meta…you can´t trick me…so, speak now"

Meta Knight didn´t speak for the first ten minutes. Jerca was just waiting playing with a feather of the pillows really bored…Asking to himself if those feathers were really from some bird or not. The blue puffball sighed annoyed

"You are a jerk" Were the first words from the blue knight not really looking at his best friend

"O…k?" The fighter raised an eyebrow and looked at him not really insulted but also confused "And...What did I do this time Mety?

The blue puffball sighed once again "Because you were wrong about her" He looked at him and noticed that Jerca was looking at him still confused, he rolled his eyes "I told you that Galacta hates me…Fucking idiot. You said she didn´t hated me. But you were wrong"

Jerca sighed "I already told you Meta...she was just..."

"You don´t understand Jerca! She hates me!" Meta Knight suddenly yelled. His friend nearly jumped at the sudden reaction "I just saw her in the dining hall a few minutes ago…" He hesitated a second "She was with Trevas and..."

"Come one you are not thinking that she is in love with that loser. Do you Meta?" Jerca interrupted him without believing it and put a hand on his shoulder

"What? No It´s not that! I mean...I don´t care if she is in love with..." Meta Knight said without looking at him but his friend just pushed him annoyed

"Meta Knight stop this bullshit already!" Jerca suddenly raised his voice, surprising Meta Knight "You and I exactly know what the heck is bothering you. Meta you love Galacta knight so fucking much"

"Why the fuck you kept saying that!" Meta Knight yelled back

"Because since she just joined you showed interest on her...She never looked at you until you started to annoy her to get her attention!" Jerca also argued back "Why you can´t accept that you are totally in love with her?

Meta Knight growled "Because I don´t love her!"

"Meta open your damn eyes! When are you going to admit it? When she goes away from you when this stupid recruiter ends? Or when she just marries someone else and you end all alone without even trying at least once?" Jerca shouted back

"You son of a bitch!" Meta Knight shouted before punching his best friend in his cheek sending him in the floor and jumped to him

Jerca didn´t stayed behind and kicked him before he could reach him "I suggest you to stop been an asshole! Why don´t you want to see the truth"

"Pff what truth? Stop saying shit! I´m sick of that Jerca!" Meta Knight said angry as he fell in the floor, he moved quickly before he got a punch from his friend and tackled him

"Meta you are the one who just speak shit!" Jerca shouted at him falling in the floor with his friend, he rolled to be on top of him…making the knight unable to escape "If you keep acting like this…you will lose her…and with Trevas!"

"Trevas is nothing but a loser without friends!" Meta Knight growled as he pushed his friend "I could care less about him!"

"Really?" Jerca said as he grabbed him by the shoulders and raised him up, he was way taller than Meta Knight and looked at him serious "Then you will wait until she will marry with Trevas to realize how much you love her? When you will not have a chance to confess your feelings for her?" He threw him in the floor painfully "Tell me Meta…Who will be the loser then?"

Meta Knight just stared at his best friend shocked still in the floor and a bit hurt breathing heavily for the fight. Again, the words had hurt more than the stupid punches or the hits with the wall or floor. Jerca just sighed to calm himself, that was a bit harsh but it was time to Meta Knight to stop being so stubborn and admit that he is in love with Galacta Knight. He ALWAYS had been in love with her...since he just saw her the first time. But Galacta was really distracted by little things to notice it. The fighter offered his hand to Meta Knight, to help him to stand up…

The knight accepted the help and took it…a few seconds later the two were sitting in the edge of the bed in silence…the only sound was made by their heavy breathing. Meta Knight was thinking in what had happened before…in the dining hall…and a few months…maybe almost a year since Trevas meet Galacta Knight for the first time. He still didn´t understand why she helped him when he was fighting with him…probably she just feel pity for him

_`Damn Trevas I thought he learned his lesson the last time´ _Meta Knight thought angry

Oh yeah he remembered well why he kicked his ass in the first place. He thought that Trevas will never look at Galacta Knight the same way again, back that day…how much he disliked how he talk about her, how he looked at her

He had the fault of everything…Stupid Trevas

* * *

**Recuerdo/Flashback**

Galacta Knight was talking with her friend Garlude in the corridor with another new recruit. She was a fairy with hot red hair and blue eyes. While Meta Knight and Jerca were randomly standing near to them...mostly because the fighter wanted to be near Garlude and his friend…well we all know why. Jerca was so interested on her. Meta Knight knew well his damn friend didn´t really wanted anything serious with her. He just wanted to be the classic "Friends with benefits". Something that Meta Knight just disliked as hell, it was stupid

Meta Knight however was paying attention to every word Galacta Knight was saying; their conversation (on his point of view) was full of shit, just talking some stupidly girls stuff and useless crap. He never thought that Galacta could be so girly sometimes...but for some reason he liked that. If he was honest, he just wanted to hear her voice.

Trevas was walking in the corridor when he saw them "Oh, Hello Jerca...Hello Meta Knight...Good evening" He stopped beside them and greeted nicely with a soft smile

Meta Knight didn´t say a word to him and looked annoyed…mostly because he had interrupted what he was trying to hear from the magenta angel. However Jerca smiled mockingly "Hey what´s up Trevas? Have some time to get out of your burrow?" He asked making his best friend chuckle

"Well...You can say that" Trevas smiled awkwardly, not taking it as an insult at all "I finally got some free time after the new updates at the defenses of the battle ship…so yeah"

Jerca raised an eyebrow still smiling mockingly "I don´t remember asking you, loser"

"Oh…" Trevas blushed ashamed "Well…And…What are you two doing here?"

"That´s none of your business daydreamer" Meta Knight said coldly. Jerca just chuckled, Trevas was really fun to tease and mock

"Uh...Well I was just asking" Trevas said in his defense as he sighed, it didn´t mattered how much he tried to be polite and nice to get some friends, his job in the workshop consumed most of his time and he always was alone. Since he just joined…he never had made a friend and everyone just bullied him, mock him or just treated him coldly (this case were the females)…mostly because he didn´t know how to fight, he just had more brain than muscles or skill in battle "Sorry I was just trying to make a conversation"

"Yeah whatever so now stop annoying because we are…"

The blue knight stopped himself when he heard the three girls started to laugh at each other while watching them, probably making fun of them. The trio of boys blushed softly in shame. Meta Knight and Jerca looked away pretending not to care while Trevas just smiled and waved his hand stupidly at them, the three girls forget about them and turned to mind their own conversation

"Ah hot damn girls. Who the hell understand them?" Jerca sighed crossing his arms casually looking at Garlude.

"Yeah, they just worry about crap; they never talk about anything interesting" Meta Knight nodded trying to pay attention in their conversation again

"Uhm…yeah…" Trevas said nervous, he didn´t knew well how to treat a girl…because most of them just laugh at him or just called him `Pathetic´

"Yeah sure Trevas…" Jerca laughed "I bet you never had a girlfriend!"

"What? Of course I had one…err…long ago…" Trevas said in his defense

"Yeah…sure" Meta Knight said amused "Are you sure it wasn´t a machine…or a guy?"

Jerca couldn´t help but laugh at that "That´s a good one dude!"

"What?! No!" Trevas just blushed ashamed again and shook his head "I…Seriously know how…"

"Bitch please…I bet you can´t talk with a girl if your life depends of that" Meta Knight said still smiling beneath his mask

Trevas frowned "Well...to be honest…I was thinking to go and talk with that magenta girl over there" He obviously referred to Galacta Knight, Jerca rolled his eyes not caring and Meta Knight´s eyes just widened "I mean she is really beautiful and her wings seem to shine with the light...she just look gorgeous, I would love to be her frie…" He started to say but was cut off when he felt someone kick him really hard in his stomach making him whine in pain and fell to the floor without air. The black puffball coughed trying to get some air…but Meta Knight jumped at him punching him

Jerca just looked wordless at how his best friend just started to beat the shit out of him for no reason apparently; his shocked face was the proof that he got paralyzed by the surprise. The blue puffball was kicking and punching Trevas without any mercy and with no intentions to stop, like if he just insulted him. Trevas just could make some pained moans while he tried to push Meta Knight off him…without any luck. The noise make the girls turn around as well who just looked shocked at the blue knight

"Oh stars!" Garlude gasped covering her mouth at the sudden scene. The fairy with them just watched in fear at how Meta Knight treated Trevas like a punching bag

"Meta Knight!" Galacta Knight exclaimed surprised and ran towards him "Hey leave him alone you damn bully!"

The blue puffball was attacking deliriously and growling something inaudible, like if he was a wild animal. He felt someone grab him by the shoulder and pull him off the black inventor. The wall met his back painfully and cursed at it…he then glared at who ever got him out of the pathetic excuse of member of the army. But this time he was the one who got paralyzed when he saw Galacta Knight between him and the black puffball defensively

"Meta Knight stop it!" Galacta Knight glared at him. Meta Knight just stared at her in shock breathing heavily. She then turned to the black puffball "Eh are you okey?" Galacta asked to Trevas, who at the moment didn´t even knew his name and offered his hand to help him to stand up

Trevas blushed and nodded slowly looking at her eyes with admiration and a sudden and deep love shined in his eyes; he took her hand accepting her help. Once in his feet again his relief disappeared when he saw Meta Knight was looking at him dangerously. Galacta Knight noticed this and glanced at the blue knight with an angry look on her face, she spread her arms trying to cover Trevas behind her defensively. Jerca just could move now. How the heck that happened in less of a minute...and more important. What the heck happened to his friend?

Meta Knight shot a dark glare to Trevas and almost yelled "Don´t you even dare to say that again! Stupid Daydreamer!"

Trevas trembled at his voice and took a step back instinctively. Galacta Knight looked worried at him

"Meta Knight...What the hell happened?" Galacta Knight asked surprisingly gently at the blue knight

"Nothing! Nothing happened here!" He shouted and without say any other word before he walked off, not caring about leaving his friend there

The last thing Meta Knight remembered about that day…was Trevas thanking his beautiful angel for saving him, and saying each names to introduce themselves. From that day…Meta Knight hated Trevas more than ever

**Fin del Recuerdo/Flashback End**

* * *

"Meta…Listen" Jerca spoke more calmly "Please reconsider your attitude"

However Meta Knight didn´t answered or looked at him, he was still thinking about that day…Jerca pushed him gently gaining his attention

"Come on buddy…you know that we are friends…I´m just trying to help you" He continued smiling softly. The blue knight lowered his gaze a bit ashamed

"I need a walk" Meta Knight said before he jumped out of the bed and started to walk towards the door

Once his friend excited the room, Jerca rubbed his cheek in pain and let himself fell in the bed tiredly. Meta Knight indeed was someone short…but it wasn´t the same when it was about strength, he closed his eyes hoping that his friend finally stopped that childish attitude and accept his feelings. He didn´t want to see his best friend living miserably for the loss of the only one he ever loved

The blue puffball exited his room and immediately started to walk towards the third corridor without care anything, to one specific room, the one he visited every night…besides most of the others must be sleeping lazily or just doing guard duty. Something that they never did well…because he never had been caught

The stupid of his best friend had said he stalker her…but he thought different. He was just making sure she was all right…because he didn´t want to hurt her seriously. If she ended in the infirmary…he will never forgive himself! Their fighting were just…`Friendly fights´. He didn´t had intentions to hurt her seriously

He reached the third corridor really quick…he knew Galacta Knight must be in the dining hall still eating her dinner…with Trevas. The sole idea of Galacta Knight being with that loser make him burn from inside…but he will take care of him later…from now he had something to do. When he was in a corner he heard footsteps at the other side, so he hid to not be caught

_`Must be Nonsurat…he is the one doing guard duty here´_ Meta Knight thought and slowly looked from the corner…his eyes widened when he saw her _`G-Galacta? What is she doing here?...All alone?´_

The blue knight looked how the angel walked through the corridor with his gaze down…she looked lost in her thoughts because didn´t noticed him…even when he was a few inches from her passing the corner. Meta Knight could see the sadness in her eyes…that just make him burn inside even more

_`Trevas! What the fuck he did to her! I will kill him for this!´_ He thought…thinking that the black puffball was the responsible of her state

He saw her enter to her room and closed it behind her. Meta Knight gulped and walked to the door and stand there…he was thinking in his words. What he will tell her? Just a `Galacta Knight I´m sorry to be an ass with you?´ No…his pride was too high to that…but that was the only thing he could think now. He raised his hand to knock the door…but stopped when he heard the voice of his beloved angel at the other side of the room, speaking with her roommates; he leaned close to the door to hear first what they were saying

* * *

Aaaand…I guess it´s all for now  
Ok Honesty Time: I don´t even know how long this story is going to be…I don´t know very well how to finish it…I NEVER thought someone could actually like this story…you know…for the bad words  
And yeah…maybe Meta Knight was/is a bully with Trevas…but you have to admit it! Trevas is a bit pathetic (Lol you can see the love for my ocs XD)  
Anyway…thanks again to everyone


End file.
